love comes and love go's
by SOMEONES-BABY-GURL
Summary: kakashi's daugter comes to town and everything go's wrong and i think some likes his daugter oh no. some ooc fated for some lan.


Ch.1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

"Kakashi - Sansei your late again." Sakura said standing up from where she was by naruto and sasuke. " Sorry I checked my mail and I got side tracked cause of a letter I got in the mail." He said walking up to team 7. " Sure sansei whatever you say." Naruto said looking really angry cause his Sansei was late. " Well then I'll just let you see that letter then." He said handing it to sakura to read aloud.

Dear kakashi hatake a.k.a father

Hello how are you? Good I hope well I guess you don't have to write me this time my mom is letting me come down there for a few months. She's not too happy about it but I can't wait to see you I have missed you so. Well hope you're happy about me coming down well I guess I'll see you in a few days. Well bye tell I see you. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do.

Love,

Hanna Rosemary Hatake

Xoxoxoxo

"Ok I guess you where right Sansei." Sakura said handing the letter back to kakashi. " I didn't know you had kids sensei." Naruto said walking over bye sakura. " Umm well I have my daughter and that's it." He said rubbing the back of his head. " And to think I thought you wear a single man tell death." Sasuke said very coldly and rudely from where he was setting just about to get up when kakashi appeared in font of him." Nope that looks like the life you might live sasuke." He said looking down at him then back at the rest of the team. " So when do you think she well be here." Sakura said looking at her Sansei then to sasuke with a somewhat evil glare for being for so rude to the Sansei. " In a day or two knowing her." He said looking at naruto who looks like he's about to die. " Naruto what's your problem?" sakura said walking over to him. " I'm hungry sakura. Sansei can we go get something to eat please." He said looking like he was going to die of hunger. " I guess then well train." He said walking of in the direction of the Ramon shop. " Oh yea Ramon." He said running pass kakashi to go find a good seat. " He sure has energy to run to the Ramon shop." Sasuke said standing up following sakura and kakashi out of the forest down the street to the Ramon shop. " Four bowls of Ramon please." Kakashi said to the lady be hind to counter. " Yes sir coming right up."

20 minutes later…………………………………………………

" Man where is the Ramon" naruto said looking like he was to kill over of hunger any time know. " Here you are sorry for the long wait as you can tell we are really busy today." She said setting the bowls of Ramon in front of team 7. " Thanks." Sakura said looking down to get her spoon to start eating her bowl of Ramon. " Thanks kakashi-sansei." Naruto said slurping down his Ramon. " You act like an animal naruto." Sasuke said setting back cause he had just finished his Ramon. " I'm not an animal you are." Naruto said finishing his Ramon. " Guy's stop fighting." Sakura said just know finishing her Ramon." Well he started it." Naruto protested. " Yo let's go it's been a long day you all can go home." Kakashi said getting up from where he was sitting. " But Sansei we didn't train today." She said standing up to look at kakashi. " Will we well do that tomorrow and then ya'll can meet my daughter." He said walking of and then out of sight. " Guess I'll see you guy's tomorrow then." Naruto said getting up and leaving. " Hn." Sasuke said doing the same. " Well bye then." Sakura said paying for there Ramon. And walking out to go home and get a days rest.

At kakashi's house

"Great my daughter is coming to town how fun is that going to be well I guess well find out when she gets." Kakashi said walking in he room. And laying down on his bed.

A/n: I hope you like it I know it's somewhat short but next chapter will be longer I'm hoping so please review thanks and please mind some ooc but not a whole lot I'm going to keep the characters in character as good as I can : ) please forgive me for it : )


End file.
